Happiness
by Nona Butut
Summary: Ino kesal karena Sasori, kekasihnya mengabaikan kehadirannya. tetapi ternyata ada maksud tertentu dibalik kesibukan Sasori/DLDR/for #16FicsInoChallenge #3


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
chast: Ino Y x Sasori A  
Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, alur kecepatan, etc.

.

For 16Fics Ino Challenge #3

.

Hal yang membuat Ino kesal adalah saat ia tengah berbicara tetapi ia diabaikan oleh lawan bicaranya. Mangkel? Pasti. Dongkol? Tentu saja.

Untuk itu sudah lebih dari satu jam, Ino menekuk wajahnya. Memanyunkan bibirnya dan berkali-kali mendengus kesal. Manik birunya menatap kekasihnya tidak suka. Dirinya sudah datang sedari dua jam yang lalu dengan dandanan rapi, tetapi ia harus berakhir diabaikan seperti ini.

Ino mendengus kembali saat mengingat bahwa kekasihnya yang memintanya untuk datang ke apartementnya. Tentu saja ia sangat senang, karena jadwal kerja kekasihnya yang padat membuatnya jarang bertemu dan ia sudah sangat rindu berat. Untuk itu ia sengaja berlama-lama berendam dan berdandan demi sang kekasih, tapi apa yang ia dapat? Duduk terdiam dan mengamati tingkah kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk dengan boneka-bonekanya. Bahkan sejak pertama datang, aura kekasihnya tetap seperti biasa, cuek dan dingin.

 **Akasuna no Sasori**

Pria yang sudah bertahta di hatinya. Pria yang memiliki seribu kesibukannya. Lulusan Art Univercity Tokyo yang disandangnya membuat pria itu mendapat pekerjaan di sebuah pabrik mainan. Karena kejeniusan dan ketekunan yang dimiliki, dalam kurun waktu setahun kekasihnya itu telah menjabat sebagai Manager Desain di perusahaan yang ia naungi. Hebat kan? Tentu saja. Setiap orang pasti berdecak kagum melihat prestasi dari putra tunggal keluarga Akasuna ini.

Namun, semakin sibuk seseorang, ia juga akan semakin susah mengatur waktu. Jangankan untuk orang lain, untuk kekasihnya sendiri saja terkadang lupa. Itu yang membuat Ino kesal.

Kekasihnya ini sudah sangat jarang mengirim pesan sekedar menanyakan makan. Sehari satu pesan saja, Ino termasuk beruntung. Hah' Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggeleng kepala. Diliriknya lagi kekasihnya yang tengah memasang sebuah tangan.

"Kau menyuruhku datang, bukan untuk dijadikan patung kan?" ucap Ino yang mulai jengah dengan tingkah kekasihnya.

"Aku tengah sibuk, Ino," lagi-lagi, alasan klasik. Kalau memang tengah sibuk, mengapa ia memanggil dirinya?

"Terkadang aku iri dengan bonekamu itu," Ino menggeram kesal. Sasori menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menghela nafas dan beranjak mendekati Ino. Ditatapnya kekasihnya dengan lembut.

 **Cup**

Ia mencium kening sang gadis dengan lembut hingga sang gadis bungkam dengan rona merah menjalari pipinya.

"Dengar!" Sasori menangkup wajah Ino dengan lembut, Ino patuh dan menatap dalam ke arah manik coklat yang memikat hatinya.

"Sebanyak apapun boneka yang ku tangani, kau tetap karya seni yang tak ternilai, yang di anugerahkan Kami-sama untukku. Kau tak perlu iri dengan semua itu," Sasori menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Ino. Hingga napas mereka saling beradu.

"Aku meminta maaf karna telah mengabaikanmu, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan ini tanpa alasan. Bersabarlah, aku tengah mengumpulkan dana untuk meminangmu," lirih Sasori yang mampu membuat Ino tertegun.

"Kau ingin menikahiku?" tanya Ino demi memastikan kebenaran kata yang ia dengar.

"Bodoh, setiap orang pasti menginginkan menikah dengan kekasihnya!" Sasori mendengus sebal dengan pertanyaan Ino.

 **Grep**

Ino memeluk erat kekasihnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana. Bahagia, terharu semua bercampur menjadi satu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasori berniat menikahinya. Ia kira, hubungan kekasih akan terus berlanjut tanpa meningkat kejenjang pernikahan. Ternyata Sasori memikirkan sejauh itu, ia merasa bodoh karena telah menganggap Sasori mengabaikannya, justru Sasori berusaha memberi pembuktian nyata untuk cintanya.

"Trima kasih, Sasori-kun. Aku mencintaimu," ia berjanji akan berusaha lebih mengerti kekasihnya. Ia berjanji untuk menyingkirkan egoisme'nya. Karna ia ingin mencoba mengerti hanya dengan sebuah tindakan.

.

.

Fin *o*)9

.

.

What gaje again? Endingnya gantung dan maksa banget Hehe. Trima kasih sudah mampir (geér lu. Siapa juga yang mau mampir ke fic gaje mu ini?) #pundung# jaa ne.


End file.
